


The Girl

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Lverse - Fandom, Marvel, Men in Black (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The one and only true immortal.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: lverse





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to my Original Character, so far mostly known as 'Akasha Shields' in Marvel fanfiction :)  
> Lots of general backstory for the multiverse, too...  
> This is a fanfic without much or any dialogue, be warned! I could write this out in book-length but I don't have tue energy for that rn & Id need this as a summary first anyways, so... maybe some day :)
> 
> Warnings in the end note!

'The Girl' is a being that, once upon a time, decided that she didn't want to grow up- perhaps because she saw how unhappy the adults around her became over time. 

Quite many children and young adults have those thoughts- what made The Girl special was her ability to do something about it. 

Her magic.

At first, she stopped her body from aging, stopped the cells from changing and being destroyed- but she soon realised that wasn't enough. While she still usually found people who were willing to take in the 'young girl' and protect her from the outside world and all responsibility- especially when she changes her looks to whatever people in the area think of as pretty- her thoughts still change, and over time she learned about the problems of the world, got more depressed. She noticed her mistake: while her body was frozen, her mind still aged.

After that, she changed her research into another direction. Thoughts. Memory sequences. Nothing worked. But over time, as she grew older and more depressed, she grew bolder, too. A suicidal person doesn't care whether their personality survives the change- at least not as much as a healthy person does.

Completely erasing her memory of everything that has happened over the past few years finally does the trick.

She's a child again.

Except that with the memory gone, she's back to zero. Has to go through it all again. But it's not a vicious cycle to keep repeating itself forever: she notices enough to know that she must have lost her memory once before, so she knows a) she can do it again and b) she has to retain her memory of the procedure this time around. 

It works.

Over time (ages, centuries, maybe millennia, she isn't quite sure), she fine-tunes the process, learns new skills, too. While some of her old memories are gone forever, she now never loses her memory for real- only covers it up to become child-like again, to be accessed when necessary- often necessary means to save her life.

And that is another thing that has changed.

While her initial plan had be eternal youth, not necessarily immortality, now that she has lived for so long she would loathe to give up her life. And, once again, she has the power to do something about it. 

She learned many skills, knows the ailments for all sicknesses and injuries, she can literally stop her body from dying when it I'd already at death's doorstep. The Girl can fight as well, with fists and swords, with guns and wizardry.

Her magic has grown, too, over the years, and there is no-one left to best her at it.

She is invulnerable.

Except- not.

There is one left who can kill her: herself.

So far, when the bad thoughts reached her she had always been quick enough to change her mind- forget about it all, more like.

Not this time (almost).

At the last second, she stops herself from burning her magic through her own self and only slashes through her mind instead. 

A cry for help.

And who can help her but herself?

She can't leave the decision to keep living to her future self. So she builds a failsafe: it will automatically erase her memories, should it become too bad.

She should be safe now, shouldn't she?

However, around her the world becomes more violent, weapons are built that can erase entire continents. She's not so sure she could live through that, even if she did survive an initial explosion.

She still needs food, still needs air.

Well, maybe not both, not always or as much as mortals do- as long as she has magic, she can keep herself alive indefinitely. 

But using magic costs energy. So she needs some kind of energy she can use, and food, water, air are simply the easiest, the ones she knows- whatever bombs are falling give off energy, too, but what kind? How fast would she have to learn to adapt? What would it make her, leave her as? Would she even make it through at all?

For the first time in eons, The Girl feels fear.

But as the human world evolves, so does everything, everyone.

New kinds of magic are developed alongside new kinds of technology. 

And not just by the people on her planet. How come? Oh, they are not alone in the universe. There is something out there. Alien, maybe, but does it matter? She will adapt well enough no matter what she may find.

The first time her planet is in true danger of being destroyed, The Girl simply leaves it behind.

The universe feels a lot smaller when you travel through it, passing galaxies at a blink of an eye.

She doesn't wait for a next time to come and threaten her existence again.

On one of the places she travels to, she meets ghosts, learns about death and magic interwoven with souls.

She can feel something inside her, something fitting of this description. 

No, she can't tell whether her 'soul' promises her an afterlife, but she does know that much: as long as it is here, she is alive.

The Girl creates physical new body for herself- an exact copy, down to the most miniscule connections of the brain, memories in synapses and neurons. She knew how a body worked long before she had the 'proper' words for it, and through knowledge and magic she can copy it flawlessly.

However

The copy, unanimated and left asleep, might not work without a soul.

And does she even want to test it? What would that be- a second life without actually being herself? Or if it came to live while she was still alive herself? Would it be herself at all, or someone else entirely?

No. Not the plan here. This body is _her_ second chance. Just slightly connecting her soul to it... Not splitting it, just stretching it towards the other body. Should her current one die, the second will take over.

She is still afraid.

Having something to lose means to be afraid. And the unknown is a great cause of it, too.

It actually helps when she 'dies' for the first time.

Later, she won't remember what happened- the memory last back-uped to the new body at least hours before the... _incident_.

After that, she re-creates her body- or some human body with her memories in it, she changed her own appearance enough times for that aspect not to matter much anymore, especially with her earliest memories long gone- many times. It gets easier, almost effortless, a little energy, a little matter, a little magic, as easy as breathing.

Over the decades that follow, The Girl learns to control her soul as if it were a body in itself- learns to latch onto whatever, whoever is near.

She doesn't need her body backups anymore, not really.

She still keeps creating them.

Taking over someone else's body seems- not right. The Girl's moral code might be funny and twisted in places, but it is there in the end.

Over her long life, The Girl traveled alone a lot, often only keeping to the minimum of human interaction to keep her alive.

But despite the constant memory loss, she does have a personality, and one that developed over time. 

She finds she likes being around people- quite a lot, actually. 

She doesn't remember anymore when and why she started avoiding them this much... Probably something to do with not wanting to miss them when they died after a mortal life. From memories of memories of memories, she knows she had a mentor and a family, a long long time ago. It must have hurt to see them die.

Now, of course, such caution is redundant. She will simply forget a person when their memory causes her too much pain, the way she forgets everything that makes her mentally 'age' too much.

She names herself again, many names that seldomly mean anything but that it is a name that is currently in style of considered 'pretty'.

Starts getting to know people for more than fleeting conversations.

Makes friends.

Has favourites, whom she imitates from mannerisms to body shape and colour to social class.

Yes, social class.

So far, she has always been at the bottom of the human social food chain- passed along whatever system for lone children is currently in place, or surviving by stealing or hunting in the wild.

Now, she follows bankers, lawyers, celebrities around. Switches between child and adult forms easily, flawlessly, never being seen no matter what technology to find anomalies is in place. She doesn't forget what she doesn't want to forget, after all, and she knows all that there is to know about not being seen.

She has careers, too- works whatever jobs she likes until she gets bored of them. She is still a child inside most of the time, even when she looks twenty or thirty, but she knows how to act grown up enough to avoid suspicion.

After a while, she grows restless.

She followed someone- was it even human?- through space from her planet to this area of the universe- why is there no trace of that here- of them, of space travel in general apart from sad excursions to the orbit and the moon?

Maybe she just doesn't know where too look- maybe no-one let's someone like her, little girl or business-woman, see.

Well.

She could change her appearance again- or she could go looking for herself.

What she finds is _extraordinary_. 

The planet earth she has lived on for the past however many centuries is not, in fact, one of a kind.

There are three of them in close vicinity, and in even close vicinity to each other- well close is relative of course, but she thinks they're a lot closer together than the distance she travelled there in the first place.

Either one of the planets could be a direct copy of the other- how does that _happen_? Not naturally, for sure. They even have a lot of the same history, minute differences only made in the recent past. No, there is something at play here, something she doesn't yet understand. 

She wonders whether her old home planet was similar to this... Whether she might, in fact, be more closely related to other humans than she thought for a long while now, having seen it as improbable to find the same species on different planets, lightyears apart... Well, that she will never know.

There are more inhabited planets, too- one extremely magical and close to the third new planet she finds, two others seem oddly closed off concerning souls and all magic and not like something she wants to touch with a five foot pole. 

She lays low, observed for a while, as long as she can keep herself floating through space on magical energy alone.

The planets in the middle of the row seem to be the ones with the most inter-planetary travel, and instead of going back to her last 'home', she settles on planet number three- or four, if she's counting the funny one in its shadow.

She fully plans on finding out more about the spaceships and aliens around, but-

 _Life_ distracts her. 

_People_.

Instead of sticking to the 'normal' ones, the ones with day jobs and parents and a steady income, she looks for the odd ones out- initially as research, but soon just out of natural curiosity.

She makes friends with mutants, soldiers, criminals. Formes her own strike team with a young assassin and a brain-washed only mostly mortal soldier- under the name Akasha (it rhymes with the names of both of her current friends). Finds a hidden kingdom. Joins the circus one time.

That's before she notices it.

There are forces at work that operate much more clandestine than everyone else does, even in the underworld. Not Hydra, not Shield, no- someone else. And no-one new, either. People disappear, and not always voluntarily, that's for sure. Other people _forget_ \- and she, having forgotten large parts of her memory over and over again over time, would be the first to notice the symptoms of that. 

This means danger again. What if whatever mind altering device is in use works on her, too? What if it changes her somehow- wrong?

She doesn't want to get involved with that before she knows more about what is going on.

'Akasha' takes a step back: moves to planet number two, the one right next to what was hers and yet far-off from the action. 

She meets people again- two women she quite likes and looks up to, one funny and badass, the other stoic and brilliant (and no less badass honestly).

The Girl is even more delighted when she finds out the women have mutual acquaintances of a sort- maybe she'll meet them together some day- although she'd have to decide on a form for that, as until now she had imitated each women separately, passing as a daughter, sister or niece if anyone asks.

Francesca. Monica. Those are her names now. 

Francesca notices how old she can grow now without feeling the need to erase much of her memory- she is having fun, happy even when growing up. She lets her body, while not matching her inner self, grow with time the way a mortal body would, set on sticking around for a while.

Her new acquaintanves are involved with the underworld and law enforcement, respectively, and Moni listens to every whisper these channels bring to her.

They know more about the universe than anyone else here.

She hears of the different organisations, most based one 'earth' away, and she confirms it on clandestine visits there: one controlling travelling aliens in complete secret, for some reason steering clear of the weird magical planet right next to it- tjat One, she believes, is the one she had noticed before; one a shadowy US military organisation dealing with everything magical, mythical and alien that breaks through the shadows (she knows that one well enough) and- one new one: _Central_.

The organisation- if it can be counted as one- is based not on magic, mutation or technology, but extremely centered around it all, with vampire-mutation Victoria and AI Cleo at it's front. Cleo Yamasaki, The Girl later learns, is actually from 'k1'- the planet she had lived on for years without noticing anything out of the ordinary. 

'K1' is named that simply because Central- or rather, the people making up Central, as the group hadn't existed at the time- had labeled planets and planet groups with the alphabet. 'Central', too, isn't much of a name but rather a nickname given by Victoria, mocking the CIA when she was annoyed with all things USA and pretentious secret agencies. The name stuck. Akasha quite likes it.

Once she shows herself to Vicky, Cleo and her gang of renegates, they tell her about how the planets in the k-verse had a) been artificially made by an evil and now dead woman playing God and b) had been prophecised not in some long tragic text but via books and TV shows scripted by immortals playing games with the universe.

That last part is ehat excited her most at first: other immortals! Maybe she isn't so alone after all!

However, then she learns that the people in central largely call themselves immortal, too, and: they are physically age-frozen, sure, some even close to invulnerable- but none of them are safe from what time does to the mind, and neither are they interested to learn.

Still, she stay with them- it's better than just being around mere mortals, at least (although she still visits all her mortal friends on K1, 2 and 4 as long as they are alive, showing more and more of her true self as time passes).

Central has rules of its own- well, not any written ones, not really. Such bureaucracy tends to start to exist when rules are passed on from generation to generation, to avoid any disagreements or miscommunication- Central, however, is both relatively young as well as lead by almost-immortals- it will be in the hands of its first generation for quite a while yet.

Still, there are rules.

 _Suggestions_.

Things an annoyed-as-fuck Victoria growls at 3am after Akasha erases some of her memory and switches from an equivalent-of-16y/o mind (hundreds, thousands of years of memory, but all filtered to be appropriate for a not-quite-adult) in a twelve year old looking body to a three-year-old (still, thousands of years of memory, you know the drill) in a twenty year old body:

"Look, kid, I don't give flying fuck what you do in your free time, but I'd like to be able to look at you and know that it's _you_ and, you know, see what age you are! You can switch your face at will, it's not like it'd be hard!"

"I believe it would be beneficial to you, too" Cleo adds, head in Vicky's lap, eyes shining blue- a part of her still focused on numbers, data in tue cloud, 'Cleotech'. "If we know your mental age, we can better cater to your needs, treat you as a child when you factually are one and spare you from unneccessary transformations and memory edits."

"Technically all of my time is free time" Kasha says with a giggly grin. But she also says: "Any ideas?"

From that point on, she lets her age (mostly, most of the time) match mentally and physically, making the change mostly automatical with Cleo's help. 

Once she has aged to adulthood, she can still just erase her memory and switch back to a child no trouble, but more often than not she chooses a more dramatic route: killing the adult body she's in only to pop back up a few meters away as a child.

After a while, she mostly sticks to a handful of different faces, linked to the age which personality matches the friends that part of her hangs out around most.

What her original body once looked like, or whether she was indeed entirely human at first, is unknown.

What she does know is this: she will outlive everyone she knows, the only one to ever get a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> [[tw: depression, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide (non-graphic)]]
> 
> It was Really Fucking Hard to make this timeline make sense because I have so many fanfic ideas and headcanons for her that in the end don't match up properly aaaaa!
> 
> The Girl's 'current' names, in order of at what age she uses them:  
> Monica - She had the name a few times in the past and stuck with it on k2 because she likes Moneypenny at MI6 and thinks it's hilarious.  
> Akasha Shields - Akasha to sound like Natasha and Yasha- and I know the name because it's the name of the little sister of a friend of mine :) Last name Shields obvs mocking S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Francesca Wayland- after ao3 and tumblr user [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland) because I was reading her fanfiction at the time I came up with that part of The Girl's story :) check out her work it's great!  
> TG- short for The Girl. Mopey teenager who doesn't think she needs any more of a name.  
> Nika- after some goddess. Someone called her that once. She doesn't care enough to change it, never lives as her long enough to really consider it much, anyway. It's better than being compared to Evil Lucandra in any case. I frankly don't remember why I as the author came up with that name for her.
> 
> [Image creator pictures of her on tumblr](https://thelucyverse.tumblr.com/post/190519947411/the-girl-the-one-and-only-true)
> 
> The fandoms for planets in the 'k-verse', as Central calls it:  
> K1: Town Called EUReKA, Warehouse 13  
> K2: BBC Sherlock, James Bond, White Collar  
> K3: Asgard (Marvel)  
> K4: Midgard (Marvel), also MIB (aka EBA = Extraterrestrial Beings Association) and NCIS  
> K5: MIB|EBA, Hawaii-5-0, Orphan Black  
> K6: Skullduggery Pleasant  
> K7: Supernatural
> 
> If you liked this and would like to see more of Akasha in future fanfics, let me know! If you want to borrow her character for your works pls ask first!  
> Nice comments make me so so So happy!


End file.
